


Partner Project

by femmefatales



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Girls Kissing, Shy Morticia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Morticia and Jessica get paired up for a math project.





	Partner Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little femmeslash fanfic I'm working on! I love love love this pairing so much!

Morticia is in love. 

She’s in love with fiery red hair, with tight periwinkle polos, and bubblegum pink lipstick. She’s in love with Jessica, a divine creature, who seldom gives her the time of day. 

It fucking sucks. 

Morticia hates math, hates Mr. Goldenfold with a passion, but it’s still her favorite time of the day. She can sneak surreptitious glances at Jessica and immerse herself in daydreams. She’s imagined Jessica in a wedding dress too many times to count, and imagined her without any clothes on even more.

When Mr. Goldenfold partners them up for a project on geometric proofs, Morticia nearly goes into cardiac arrest. 

“Hey, Morticia!” Jessica says as she pulls up a chair next to Morticia’s desk. Her voice is soft, kind, friendly. She smells like cinnamon gum, and Morticia absently notes that she’s wearing a glittery necklace today. 

“H-H-Hey,” Morticia stammers, internally cursing her stupid stutter. “S-Sorry you’re...uh, stuck with me.” 

Jessica laughs, tossing a lock of red hair over her shoulder. “Don’t say that, Morticia! I’m happy I get to do this project with you!”

Morticia’s brown eyes widen. It takes everything in her to remain calm and composed. “T-T-Thanks, Jessica. But I suck at math.” 

Jessica scoffs. “ _You_ suck at math? I’ve failed three tests in a row. This is my worst class.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah, really. I’m only passing because Mr. Goldenfold likes to stare at my boobs when I come in for help.” 

Morticia can't help but giggle at this, because she too has been a victim of their math teacher’s lecherous gaze on multiple occasions. “He’s a perv.“

“You got that right. Don’t you have an A because of your genius grandpa or something?” 

Morticia flushes and nods. “Rick? Yeah, he gets me out of stuff, I-I guess.” 

“Lucky. Think he can get us an A on this stupid project?”

“Yeah!’ Morticia’s face lights up at the thought of helping Jessica. _Maybe then she’ll like me,_ she thinks. “He has a dream inceptor. W-We can go into Mr. Goldenfold’s dreams and scare him into giving us an A. It-It-It’s worked before.”

Jessica breathes out a sigh of relief and reclines in her chair, crossing her arms. Morticia stares at her cleavage for a moment before turning pink and tearing her gaze away. 

“Thank God,” Jessica mutters. “Hey! Is he throwing anymore parties? The last one was insane,” Jessica seems to be vibrating from excitement at the prospect of a party. That’s something Morticia most definitely cannot relate to, but the hope in Jessica’s eyes has words tumbling out of her mouth. 

“Y-Yeah, it was pretty cool. Um, I can ask him if you want.” 

“Can you? Man, you have the coolest grandpa ever.” 

“H-Honestly he’s kind of an asshole,” Morticia mumbles. Jessica cocks her head to the side, clearly confused. 

“He is? But he seems so nice!” 

“Rick is nice when he n-needs to be, or when he’s drunk,” Morticia says. “He’s always making me do crazy stuff a-and calling me stupid. But he--he’s not all bad.” 

“Huh,” Jessica says thoughtfully. “You live a pretty crazy life, girl. You’re interesting.”

Morticia’s cheeks turn pink at the compliment. Her eyes won’t leave Jessica’s lips as she stutters out an awkward “T-Thanks.” 

“So,” Jessica says over the obnoxious chiming of the bell. “Your place, tomorrow at six? We can get this stupid poster board done.” 

Morticia’s heart speeds up at the prospect of spending an evening alone with her crush. “O-O-Okay! S-Sounds great, Jessica!” 

Jessica smiles, all sparkling white teeth. She grabs her backpack and stands up, hips swaying beautifully as she does so. Before she leaves, she turns around and meets Morticia's eyes. 

“I really like your stutter. It's cute.” 

Before Morticia's glitching brain can craft some sort of response, Jessica is gone. Morticia is left standing alone at her desk, cheeks hot and pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed! I am working on the second chapter as we speak. Have an amazing day!!!   
> Love Kait


End file.
